There is a disk control apparatus storing information to indicate which component is to be diagnosed based on information on the error that occurred, and having the function of outputting information to enable a self-diagnosis of the cause of the occurrence of the error to be performed in a short time without the need for a skilled worker (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H04-264627).
The entire disclosure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H04-264627 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Moreover, there is a disk control apparatus provided with a shock sensor and having the function of detecting a shock of not less than a predetermined level and stopping writing or the like.
The inventor considers that it frequently occurs that a failure on the disk portion occurs due to a shock applied through carelessness without the user being aware of it, not only in portable disk control apparatuses such as portable hard disk recorders and digital cameras, but also in stationary disk control apparatuses.
However, in conventional disk control apparatuses as described above, information clearly indicating that such a shock is applied cannot be obtained.
The inventor has noticed that for this reason, when a failure on the disk portion occurs, its cause can be correctly diagnosed only in few cases.